Three Canines And Truths
by random-person101
Summary: Why do Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru keep leaving their faithful companions? Kagome thinks it's for Kikyou, Ginta and Hakkaku think it's for Kagome, Jaken has no opinion ... but they are far from the truth :3 InuKag X-Warning for random OOC-ness-X


"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome's voice rang out over the forest. Miroku and Sango were sat side by side, seemingly staring at the young miko as she finally sighed and gave up. Shippou bounced over to Kagome with a worried expression.

"Kagome... are you okay?" He asked, his eyes seeming to shine slightly.

"I'm fine Shippou... I guess Inuyasha went to find Kikyou afterall." Kagome sighed as she sat down, staring blankly.

"Didn't he promise not to though Kagome?" Miroku asked, and she raised her eyebrow at him. However she blinked when Sango's worried expression flashed to one of annoyance and she round house slapped the monk.

"But like most men Miroku... their words are mostly meaningless." Sango stated, dusting her hands off, satisfied about the red hand mark now on Miroku's face. Kirara mewed leaping elegantly onto Sango's lap.

However, Inuyasha was flinching while merely hiding behind a nearby tree. _'Kagome... I'm sorry...'_ Then without a second thought, he dashed off.

"Ah! Kouga! Wait for us!" Ginta shouted out once more, watching as the tribe leader's whirlwind raced away.

"Do ya reckon he's off to see Kagome?" Hakkaku mentioned as he huffed beside his fellow wolf demon, the wolves close behind him.

"Why else would he run off so suddenly..." Ginta seemed to growl. "Which only means another fights going to break out between him and that Inuyasha." Ginta added.

"Poor Kagome... she always looks hurt when that happens." Hakkaku added, and Ginta nodded, though the two could only hope to catch up with Kouga by searching out Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin cheerfully skipped up to him. "Are you leaving us again?" She asked.

"Jaken will look afgter you Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to walk.

"Okay my Lord..." Rin smiled. "A and Un and I will go for a stroll in the area!" With that Rin bounced away. She shortly ran into Jaken.

"Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked, jumping slightly.

"He's left us again..." Rin said happily. "He'll be back soon... no need to be upset."

"I'm not upset..." Jaken huffed and turned to follow the girl as she led A and Un away. _'Only now I've got to watch you...oh where have you gone to this time my lord?'_ He thought stubbornly.

"Ha! I knew it!" Inuyasha called out the moment he entered a small clearing smirking. "First one here... again!" He laughed. A whirlwind made Inuyasha stand up taller and Kouga skidded with a dark smile.

"Don't get so cocky Inuyasha!" Kouga lauged, patting him on his shoulder. "Next time I'll beat you for sure!"

"It doesn't matter who gets here first..." Sesshoumaru appeared calmly from the tree's, his long hair swaying. "The fact is now we're here... what do we do?" Inuyasha looked positive for a moment, but then his expression darkened.

"You two don't have as much as a problem as I do..." The wolf and dog demons looked to him. "Kagome thinks I keep running off to see Kikyou... and it's hurting her."

"Ha!" Kouga said. "She will be mine!" He smirked and laughed at Inuyasha's glare. "I'm joking! I've got Ayame anyway!"

"Kouga... behave will you" Sesshoumaru growled lightly, before looking to Inuyasha. "Little brother... do you trust Kagome with your heart?"

"More than I did with Kikyou" Inuyasha replied, sitting down on the ground. Kouga did the same, only he led on his side and kept looking thoughtful. Sesshoumaru paused before he too sat down, almost in the same position as Inuyasha.

"Then just tell her the truth. Keeping up our appearances are fun... but it's important that we're not hurting anyone." Sesshoumaru said wisely. Kouga coughed and looked at him.

"Since when did you care for Kagome's feelings?" He raised his eyebrows at Sesshoumaru's expression.

"She might as well be my sister at the way things are going between her and my brother." He added, and Inuyasha smiled softly.

"You guys may be right... anyway! Kouga... do you have to use the term dog-turd? I don't mind mutt as... quite frankly I am a mutt." Sesshoumaru and Kouga laughed at this comment.

"Nice to hear you taking you half-breed heritance lightly for a change Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru commented, catching the grin Inuyasha shot at him.

"Don't get used to it brother."

"Awww... come on Inuyasha! I let you call me a wimpy wolf..." Kouga whined playfully.

"Which you are." Sesshoumaru spoke out, smirking. Inuyasha sat up smugly and Kouga's jaw dropped.  
"Be thankful we don't call you Fluffy out there." Kouga growled, amusement flashing in his eyes.

"Why don't you? It'll give me a chance to at least kick your butts..." Sesshoumaru grinned. "And it's not exactly a lie."

"Heh!" Inuyasha laughed. "That might just give that Jaken of yours a heart attack Sessh... you sure you want us to do that?"

"Jaken will live..." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Besides... Rin does a good job at keeping him on his feet."

"I'm still sorry about that Sessh... If I had known I'd have called the wolves off." Kouga apoligised once more.

"It's fine... it only confused Jaken even more. Rin has been good company." Sesshoumaru smiled. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly.

"It's a shame you have to keep up the dignified demon act Sessh..." Inuyasha smirked. "The 'childish' name calling makes it more fun." Kouga nodded.

"I'm sure it does dog-ears." Sesshoumaru commented, making Inuyasha blink, and Kouga laugh.

"Thats it... I'm gonna use my windscar to ship you to China next time Sessh." Inuyasha growled half heartedly.

"Here Inuyasha... can I kidnap Kagome again?" Kouga asked, before laying on his back. "You know she gets so worked up, she's delighted to see you again."

"Makes sense there little brother... accept the offer." Sesshoumaru said. "Though I stand by the point that if I was to kidnap her it would work her up twice as much as you Kouga."

"How so Sessh?" Kouga sat up, looking at him. "And hows it going to work Yashy up?" Inuyasha blinked at the term used to adress him, but he laughed.

"Obviously I'll think Sessh is trying to either steal my woman, or kill her." Sesshoumaru nodded and Kouga smiled in appriciation.

"True... very." He grinned. "How about we BOTH steal her!"

"Hey... why can't I steal someone of your lot? Why is it always Kagome getting kidnapped?" Inuyasha butted in. "Why don't you kidnap Sango..."

"Sango would try to kill us with her hiraikotsu..." Kouga added.

"Failing that Miroku would use that wind tunnel of his as revenge." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"You know if I tell Kagome about this... so I stop hurting her... we won't be able to kidnap her without her permission." Inuyasha pointed out seriously, though the two boys didn't take it as such.

"Can you imagine Kagome?" Kouga laughed. "'If you concent to me being kidnapped again Inuyasha I'll SIT you until you're six foot under!'" Inuyahsa blinked, thinking it through, and agreeing with him with a simple nod.

"The hardest part for you little brother will be convincing her WITHOUT bringing her along..." Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother.

"She can tell when I'm not lying guys... she'll believe me." Inuyasha mentioned, his ears twitching once more. Then all three of then jumped up, a familiar group of scents reaching the area.

"Those damned wolves of yours Kouga... looks like our hang out time is cut short by them." Sesshoumaru said.

"Again!" Inuyasha moaned as he began to walk away. "See you two out on the field... and I'm telling Kagome... prepare to find a me sized hole in the roads!" Laughing Inuyasha leapt away.

"Yeah... can't wait to see you mutts again!" Kouga smirked and he whirl winded towards his followers, as Sesshoumaru chased his younger brother.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru spoke as they ran alongside each other. Inuyasha looked to him, both their golden eyes locking onto the others.

"Yeah..?" He stopped then, on the edge of a cliff. He could already see the camp fire where his other group of friends would be sat around. Sesshoumaru saw it too.

"One... this is as far as I go." He smiled before looking serious. "Two... be careful how you tell Kagome about this. Make her understand fully why we do this..." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away, once more his face going serious. "The new moons in two nights... make sure you're in hiding Inuyasha... I'm coming for you this time!" Half winking to his younger brother, who just stared at him out standedly, the full demon walked back into the shadows of the forest.

"Well... here goes nothing!" Inuyasha leapt off the cliff.

Kagome was starting to feel herself drift off into sleep as Inuyasha walked back into the camp, full of seriousness. Miroku noticed him first, his slap mark still obvious on his face.

"Ah... Inuyasha. You've returned."

"You lecherous monk... you've been feeling Sango again haven't you?" He huffed, seemingly back to himself. Miroku smiled satisfied with his experiance. Kagome whimpered and looked at Inuyasha when he approached her. She sat up slowly, careful not to wake Shippou.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slowly, without making eye contact with him.

"I'm borrowing you for a few minutes... come on." Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and led her off into the forest. Once they had travelled a fair distance, at least so Inuyasha couls still hear the camp fire but they couldn't hear him, he let go of Kagome's hand and perched on the nearest boulder.

"Inuyasha... why are you here?" Kagome asked. _'He should be looking for Kikyou...'_

"I need to tell you the truth about my disappearances..." Inuyasha muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"What?!" Kagome looked to him. "So you're not sneaking away to find Kikyou then?" Kagome almost choked when Inuyasha lookede at her then. He looked as if he had been hurt by her words. "Sorry..."

"Don't be Kagome." Inuyasha told her quickly. "I actually go and talk with two demons that welcome me in their presence." Kagome walked towards him then. She placed her hand lightly on his.

"Why didn't you ever tell any of us?" Kagome quivered slightly. "I was hurt everytime you ran off..."

"I know Kagome... and I was hurt by doing so!" Inuyasha kept his cool for once, finally lifting the courage to look her in the eye. "The reason I never said anything was because of who the demons are..." Kagome gulped, looking at Inuyasha. Forcing him to move over, she soon joined him on sitting on the boulder. She looked back at him, her entire soul focused on listening to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." She spoke out softly. Quite honestly, she was surprised Inuyasha would even share this with her.

"They're Kouga and Sesshoumaru Kagome..." Inuyasha finally told her. Kagome gasped, shock filled her.

"But you hate your brother, and dispice Kouga!" Kagome mentioned.

"To everyone else I do... but I've never bickered with Sesshoumaru... we just do it to keep entertained. We don't have short lives... so we need something to do." Inuyasha explained. "As for Kouga, well... I don't like it when he talks to you the way he does... but we've been friends for a time though."

"So you knew Kouga when he kidnapped me the first time?" Kagome went to shriek, but Inuyasha firmly pulled Kagome into a hug.

"No... I was surprised to see Kouga... and at the time he didn't realise my feelings for you Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped Kagome from speaking by shaking his head and looking away from her. "He was apoligetic when I met him on our own however..."

"So why does he still declare his love for me?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Thats a wind up..." Inuyasha seemed to growl. "Kouga likes to wind his closest friends up but without hurting them. He'd never claim you for his own Kagome..."

"So you secretly meet up with your brother and Kouga? As friends?" Kagome relayed, trying to put it throgh her mind.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha replied. "I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now Kagome... but I had to run it through them first."

"I see..." Kagome said. "So when you three fight... do you plan it... or say sorry later?"  
"Hell no Kagome... we never say sorry to each other. But yeah... alot of the time we've planned the major meetings. The smaller, unplanned meeting are more for our own amusement."

"Well... you guys do a good job and keeping everyone fooled!" Kagome smiled, leaning onto his shoulder slightly.

"Yo... You're not angry with me?" Inuyasha said.

"No..." Kagome told him softly. "I can guess that when Kouga kidnaps me it's planned..." Inuyasha gulped. "But I'm okay with it Inuyasha..."

"Why? You should hate me for doing that Kagome..." Inuyasha pointed out. "No one has the right too..."

"But I understand Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I know you'd never let any harm come to me that way... you know harm won't befall me."

"Feh..." Inuyasha was really lost for words now.

"So... who's going to kidnap me next then?" Kagome smiled, a hint of humour in her eyes.

"Kouga wants to... but Sesshoumaru reckons it'll be humerous for him to kidnap you. That way me and Kouga would have to bicker amongst ourselves while trying to rescue you."

"And it gives him a reason to kick your butts?" Kagome laughed.

"And us to kick his!" Inuyasha repelled her arguement quickly. Kagome continued to laughed. "Shut up... or I'll force you to shut up Kagome."

"You do that and I'll just say the 's' word and then continue laughing!" Kagome giggled, looking at his horrified expression.

"You still don't know how I'd shut you up woman!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome laughed still, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her. _'At least she's taking me seriously... and that bastard! He lied to me...'_ Inuyasha growled in his mind as he sniffed the air. Kagome noted his changed expression.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome blinked at his next move. One moment he was looking towards the trees, the next moment she found herself in heaven as Inuyasha kissed her. It wasn't long before Kagome returned the kiss. Her mind went blank, and remained so even when the kiss broke and they rested their foreheads together.

"Now you know why I couldn't keep it a secret from you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "I love you..." Kagome sighed and she hugged her half demon, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She cried into him.

"Welcome to the family Kagome." His voice shocked her, but Inuyasha laughed.

"You're a git you know that right... you said you were going back to Jaken and Rin!" Inuyasha growled at him.

"Since when have you ever trusted me!" Shesshoumaru laughed, walking forward. "Kagome... I ask that you keep this..."

"A secret. I manage to keep this era a secret from my other friends... whats another secret on top of that?" Kagome smiled, still higging Inuyasha. "And I actually agree with you..."

"What?" Sesshoumaru blinked at her.

"Kidnap me." Kagome said bluntly. "That way Inuyasha and Kouga can have some fun... and I can get to know you." Kagome said cheerfully. She heard Inuyasha chuckle deeply, and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I told you so little brother!" Sesshoumaru smuggly flicked back his hair playfully, making Kagome giggle.

"Shut up Fluffy!" Inuyasha growled in return.

"Careful Inuyasha... Kagome may sit you until you're six feet under." He smiled, and Kagome blinked.

"Thats not such a bad idea..." She giggled seeing Inuyasha's face. "I'm joking! Sesshoumaru... if I'm kidnapped by someone other than yourself or Kouga... can you make sure it's either Inuyasha or yourself to rescue me... I'm not sure wether I trust Kouga yet!"

"Fine by me... as long as my dog-eared brother doesn't have any complaints." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"As long as you bring her straight back to me I won't!!" Inuyasha protectively argued back. Kagome looked at the two brothers.

"Is it possible for me to get one of these for you Sesshoumaru?" She pointed to Inuyasha's necklace playfully. "And one for Kouga?" She giggled. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other with worried glances, before Inuyasha smirked.

"Good idea Kagome... that way these two can't make fun of me anymore!" He grinned.

"As long as the term used isn't 'sit' I'll consider it..." Sesshoumaru contented.


End file.
